dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunter (3.5e Monster)
Description::A chilling presence oozes into the area, though its source cannot be seen. You get a horrid impression of a purple face and hands, waiting to devour your soul while you sleep. Haunters are vicious pranksters who delight in spreading sickness and causing inconvenience. Haunters are normally invisible, but when viewed with true seeing or in the light of day they appear as amorphous purple ghostly creatures with grasping hands and slavering mouths. Haunters live on the Negative Energy Plane, and seem to suffer no ill effects from doing so. They slink into the mortal realms through the Deep Ethereal in order to spread dissention and panic. Combat Tactics Round-by-Round: Haunters never attempt to fight fair, and instead use their ability to spread terror and sleep to limit enemy options. * Round 0: Remain 20 feet above the ground with flying. * Round 1: Split up enemies with its Fear ability. * Round 2: Use Sleep on most dangerous seeming foe. * Round 3: Eat Dreams. If the Haunter's life is in question, it will attempt to escape through the nearest solid object. (Su): A Haunter can invoke fear at will, as a sorcerer of a level equal to its hit dice. :The sample Haunter has a save DC of 20 for its Fear ability, and a caster level of 8. (Sp): As the spell super sleep (which in turn is as sleep, but 4d6 hit dice affected, no hit die cap, Spell Level 4), as a sorcerer of a caster level equal to its hit dice. :The sample Haunter has a save DC of 20 for its Sleep ability, and a caster level of 8. (Su): A Haunter can enter into the dreams of sleeping creatures and strike at them while they are at their most vulnerable. As a standard action, a Haunter can make a coup de grace on a sleeping creature within Close range (25 ft. plus 5 ft. per two HD). This attack inflicts 1d6 per hit die, which can be normal or nonlethal damage. The victim must then make a Fort save (DC 10 + damage inflicted) or instantly die, or be knocked unwakeably unconscious for an hour if the damage inflicted was nonlethal. This ability is a mind-affecting fear effect. Invisibility (Su): Haunters are always invisible, as the spell greater invisibility. Spectral Force (Su): Though Incorporeal, Haunters can affect things in the material plane to a limited degree. A Haunter can exert force on physical objects as if it had a Strength equal to twelve less than its Charisma. :The sample Haunter can interact with physical objects as if with a Strength of 11. (Su): A creature struck by the Haunter's Lick is also affected by a contagion, as cast by a Sorcerer of a caster level equal to the Haunter's Hit Dice. :The sample Haunter has a DC of 19 for its Chills. (Su): A Haunter is extremely weak in daylight. In the light of the sun (or similar brightness, such as from a daylight spell), a Haunter cannot use its Spectral Force or Invisibility abilities. Incorporeal Traits: A Haunter can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, +1 or better magical weapons, spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities. The creature has a 50% chance to ignore any damage or other effect from a corporeal source except for force effects or ghost touch items. A Haunter can pass through solid objects, but not force effects, at will. A Haunter always moves silently and cannot be heard with Listen checks if it doesn't want to be. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20